Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive and an illumination apparatus circuit
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is used for an illuminating purpose as well. In particular, since the LED has a longer life as compared with an incandescent bulb, it is suitable for being used in an illumination apparatus to be installed in a place inconvenient for replacement such as a ceiling.
On the other hand, the LED has lower heat generation than that of the incandescent lamp but is susceptible to heat, thereby requiring appropriate cooling using a heat sink, etc., to prevent reduction in efficiency and life.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-193357 discloses a technique for releasing the heat of an LED bare chip to a metal base of a printed circuit board.
Even in a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-193357, however, it is not ensured that the heat conducted to the metal base is sufficiently released to the outside, and thus it is desired that efficiency in heat release be further enhanced so that reduction in luminous efficiency of the LED is prevented.
In light of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a motor drive circuit which is preferable for a cooling fan of an LED illumination, etc., and an illumination apparatus including the same.